


Bond and Promise

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Caretaking, Cats, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Future, Future Fic, Graduation, Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2017, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Near Future, OTP Feels, Plans For The Future, Post-Graduation, Post-Season/Series 03, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Separations, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kuroken Week 2017.





	1. Affection

One of Kuroo’s bad habits was that he was not capable of keeping his hands to himself. If Kenma did not feel his fingers intertwining with his owns under their desks three times a day, then never.

It was not better at practice either. Whenever neither of them was on the court, Kuroo always hugged him around the waist and pulled him a little bit closer. Kenma knew that their teammates knew and it frustrated him a little bit.

"Cut it out already!" He hissed at his taller boyfriend, looking up from his game. Because of his angry glare, Kuroo frowned. "You piss me off!"

"What is your problem with a little public display of affection?" Kuroo asked, then a smug expression appeared on his face. "Or are you embarrassed, Kenma?"

Kenma fell silent. To be honest, he had no idea why Kuroo’s antics made him feel uneasy, but it did not change the fact. He huffed, trying to blow out some of his hair from his eyes. When Kuroo wanted to brush it out, Kenma snatched his hand away.

"No, I am not," Kenma assured him. "I only feel a little bit cornered, that’s all," he said, while pulling Kuroo’s hand away from his waist.

 

Kenma was lying on his bed, half asleep. His day was really exhausting due to a certain black haired puppy. Sometimes Kuroo could be such a baby it made his head spin. How could someone want his boyfriend to pay all of his attention to him so much?

At the same time when Kenma almost drifted off, he heard an obnoxious sound from his window. He groaned and climbed out of his bed. The short boy walked to his window and looked outside. Under his window, there was his childhood friend with a rock in his hand. When he spotted Kenma out, Kuroo started to wave with a big smile across his face.

"Kuroo, what are you doing here around 10 PM in the evening?" Kenma asked, leaning out of the window for Kuroo to hear him better.

"It’s simple. I want to cuddle." Kenma felt his jaw drop. What the hell?! "You do not let me to shower you with my affection in public. In your room, we will be in private."

Kenma hated the huge grin on his face, but went down and opened the front door, so that idiot would not climb up onto the tree which was beside his window. When they stepped into his room, Kenma climbed back into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep.

"Kuroo, what are you planning to do?" Kenma asked the other boy, when he felt strong arms hugging him from behind and Kuroo nuzzling his nose in his hair.

"Falling asleep, what else?" Kuroo mumbled the question, already on the verge of dozing off.

"You can not do that! What will my parents say?"

"We had already done this, so I do not think it will be a problem."

Kenma wanted to say that yes, they had – only they were 6 and 8 years old at that time, not 16 and 18. He turned towards Kuroo to tell him his opinion about the action, but he found the other fast asleep.


	2. Rain

As soon as he opened his eyes, Kuroo started to feel the well known throbbing pain behind his temple. He groaned in pain, turning towards the window. As it was expected – because of his throbbing head – it was raining. Kuroo pulled the covers over his head, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

He felt another body shift next to his. He lifted the covers up and found himself face to face with two worried honey colored eyes. As he moved his head to see his best friend turned into his lover better, he winched because of the pain.

Kenma did not say anything, only climbed out of bed. He shivered because of the sudden coldness of the air, but he shook it off. He walked into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit and a glass of water.

"You have not changed since high school," he said on his silent voice, helping his boyfriend to sit up. In their room, there were two separated beds – needless to say, one of them had never been used. After he gulped the pills, Kenma laid Kuroo back to the pillows, being cautious with every movement. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I am on the verge of death," the ravenette mumbled, trying not to move his head. "Thanks god today is Saturday."

Believe it or not, despite his free spirit, Kuroo took his classes really seriously and never would have missed one of them for the world. Kenma knew that with one of his headaches, Kuroo being in class was one pit of hell. He smiled down and kissed him on the forehead gently. When he tried to stand up, a hand grabbed his wrist weakly.

"I bring a damp towel for your head," Kenma said, turning his head back. "Try not to move."

"Yes, mommy!" Kuroo let out a breathless laughter, watching as Kenma walked towards the bathroom again. He felt really lucky for having such a caring boyfriend. He knew that he was not one of the easy cases when it came to love, but Kenma was always patient – okay, sometimes pissed – with him. 'I have to thank him later in every way I can!'


	3. Comfort

Kenma could read Kuroo just like an open book. He guessed that it was not really normal when you were only 8, but he suspected he could do it, because he had known the other since kindergarten. 

He found the other boy sitting one of the swings at the playground nearby their houses, kicking the dirt. From his frown, Kenma knew that he was still fussing over the match their elementary school volleyball team lost two weeks ago. Kenma walked up to the other swing and sat down. He patted Kuroo on the shoulder, just to get the other boys’ attention.

"What?" Kuroo asked, looking up with a out on his face. He did not try to hide it – he knew that there was no point to do it. Kenma could notice the little changes in his behavior with such accuracy that was frightening. Kenma did not answer automatically, which made Kuroo pout more.

"Would you like to practice with me?" Came the quiet question. Kuroo felt his eyes widening. He knew that Kenma was not as fond of the sport as him and his selfless offer made him tear up. "Kuroo?" Kenma’s voice was worried as he saw his friends’ eyes become glassy.

"I am okay!" Kuroo exclaimed with his original huge grin on his face. "Bring the ball!"


	4. Soulmates

Lev was a hopeless romantic. He had known that all along. His imagination usually ran wild and he was capable of seeing things when there was nothing, but gods bless his soul if there was something! After observing his senpais from afar, he turned to the short boy beside him.

"Yaku-san! I think Kuroo-senpai and Kenma-san are soulmates!" He declared that with such happiness that Yaku looked up. Lev gave him a wide smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about, idiot?" The brown haired boy asked his underclassman with a frown.

"Because," Lev started, nudging his senpai, so he turned towards his teammates mentioned above, "just look at them!"

"They are like that, because they had known each other for ages, Skyscraper," Yaku said, but his voice was not as confident as he wanted it to be.

"I think, there is something in what Lev said," Yamamoto said, appearing from nowhere. "Captain could read from his expressions too well."

"Not you too!" Yaku whined, hiding his face into his hands. "This whole thing with the red string of fate is bullshit!"

"But Yaku-san~" Lev whined and got a kick in his guts as an answer.

 

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kuroo asked Kenma as they were standing in front of the convenient store with popsicles in their hands. Kenma only shrugged without looking up from his game. Kuroo smirked and pushed his hips to the other boys’. "Come on! I know you are interested in it too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-" Kenma started, but could not finish it, because Kuroo placed a wet kiss on his cheeks. "Kuroo! What the hell!" Kenma squeaked, blushing furiously. Kuroo bent down and rubbed their noses together which made the smaller boy blush harder.

"See? Now you are at least interested in something."


	5. Pets

The Nekoma team was standing in front of the convenient store, eating their well deserved ice creams after a hard day of practice, when the youngest member heard it. It was so faint that he thought it was just his ear that had played with him. However after a few minutes, he heard it again. He turned towards the alleyway next to the store and walked in.

”Hey, Lev, what are you doing?” Yaku called after the tall boy, but he did not get an answer. He shook it off, only looking up when he heard the others’ shocked gasps. ”What the hell is that?!” He exclaimed, looking into the paper box Lev was holding in his hands.

”It is a kitty, Yaku-san! Isn’t it cute?” Yaku had to admit that yes, the kitty was cute indeed. It had black and white fur and big, bright blue eyes. ”Captain, can we keep it?” Lev asked, looking at Kuroo with begging eyes.

”Well…” Kuroo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He loved cats and really did not want to leave the kitty there, but he had to think about the disadvantages of keeping a cat too.

”Come on, Kuroo!” Yamamoto hit him on the back. ”I am sure that everyone will be willing to help with it and we are Nekoma after all! There is no better mascot for us than a cat!”

Kuroo turned back to the box, but the small cat was not there anymore. He frowned a little, but then heard Lev’s dreamy sigh which grabbed his attention.

”Wow, Kenma-san is really good with animals!”

Kuroo looked at Kenma and his jaw dropped. Kenma was standing with his game in his jackets’ pocket – holding the kitten in his arms. The little thing purred loudly and licked his face. A little fond laughter left Kenma’s lips, then he looked into Kuroo’s direction.

”I agree with Yamamoto, Kuroo,” he said, nodding towards the other boy. ”I think coach will not be angry either.”

All of them looked at Kuroo with pleading eyes. The tall boy always had that dream when each and every member of his team would turn to him for guidance, but he never would have thought something like that would happen in real life. He heard a little mewl and felt as a little head rubbed to his arm. It seemed like Kenma lifted the kitten up, who tried to convince him too. Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes.

”I have a feeling that you would bring it home even if I say no.”


	6. Separation

”Why are you sulking?” Kuroo asked his boyfriend. They were lying in his bed with Kenma’s back being pressed to his chest.

”I am not sulking,” Kenma answered grumpily, hiding his face into the pillow.

Kuroo only sighed and placed a kiss between Kenma’s shoulder and neck. He had a good guess what the others’ problem was. That day was his graduation day, which meant next April he would start his university life – living in a dorm. He turned the smaller body towards himself. Kenma hid his face in the cook of his neck, refusing to have eye contact.

”Kenma,” Kuroo purred, trying to lighten the mood, ”look at me, please!”

”Why should I? You will not be at home within a few days anyway.”

Kuroo never would have thought that separation would be this hard to Kenma. He was not that emotional type, but – just like many-many times in the past, he never failed to surprise him. He touched his chin, raising his head up.

”Kitten, it is just as hard for me as for you,” Kuroo said and kissed Kenma on the forehead. ”Maybe even harder thought. As the new captain of the volleyball club, you will have no time to be sad because of my absence.”

”I still do not understand why you chose me,” Kenma mumbled, looking away. 

Kuroo felt a smile tugging on his lips. The faux blond could be too adorable sometimes. He felt as Kenma tugged his sleeve and when he looked at him, he saw two curious honey colored eyes looking back at him.

”You are respected amongst our teammates,” Kuroo started, brushing a few locks of hair out of Kenma’s eyes. ”You are silent, but you can have good influence on others which will make the new first years respect you.” Kenma saw as a smirk crawled on the others’ face. ”Plus, you are the only one who can work good together with our rising Ace.”

Kenma groaned, rolling his eyes. Kuroo let out a heartfelt laughter.

”Just thinking about it makes me having a migraine!” Kenma cuddled closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face into his chest. ”I will miss you.” Kenma heard a voice which could only be described as a sob and felt gentle lips kissing the top of his head.

”Same, kitten. Same.”


	7. Proposals

Kuroo was popular amongst girls. Despite being seven years old, he could tell that. At school, they always gathered around his table, wanting to talk about all kind of lovey-dovey things.

”Kuroo-kun, who will you get married when you grow up?” One of them asked with a huge blush on her face. Others glared daggers in her back.

Kuroo titled his head in question. Marriage? Why did they care about something like that? As far as he knew, marriage was something adults did when they loved each other and wanted to start a life together. Why should he care about that at seven? The girl was still waiting for his answer, so Kuroo told her the most definite answer:

”Kenma!” He heard gasps all around him. ”What?”

”B-but both of you are boys,” another girl said.

Kuroo frowned angrily. He would marry with Kenma and nothing could ever change that! He stood up and walked up to the other boy’s desk, who was playing with one of his games. He patted his shoulder.

”Kuroo? What is it?” Kenma asked surprised, looking up from his game. Kuroo took a deep breath which made him more anxious. 

”Kenma, let’s get married when we grow up, okay?” Kuroo asked him with his famous grin on his face. At first Kenma was loss of words. He had no idea from where his best friend took the idea, but knowing him, Kenma should not have been surprised. ”Kenma?”

”I have a feeling that I would not get rid of you as long as I live. So, being married would not change a lot of things,” Kenma said, lowering the game. ”However if you want that so much you shouted it out loud and now all of the class looking at us, okay, I will marry you.”


End file.
